It is, of course, generally known to provide USB connections for providing power and communications through a USB cable to a peripheral electronic device that may be connected to a computer. Specifically, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is an industry standard developed in the mid-1990s that defines the cables, connectors and communications protocols used in a bus for connection, communication and power supply between computers and electronic devices.
USB was designed to standardize the connection of computer peripherals (including, but not limited to, keyboards, pointing devices, digital cameras, printers, portable media players, disk drives and network adapters) to personal computers, both to communicate and to supply electric power. It has become commonplace on other devices, such as smartphones, PDAs and video game consoles. USB has effectively replaced a variety of earlier interfaces, such as serial and parallel ports, as well as separate power chargers for portable devices.
In general, USB ports are utilized for transmitting power from one device to another and for allowing unilateral or bilateral communication between devices. Typically, USB standards allow for a 5V power supply, allowing anywhere from 100 mA to 1500 mA of current, depending on the USB standard version.
In many instances, unplugging a USB plug from a USB receptacle cuts off the power and communication flow through the USB port. However, in many cases, USB ports can be subject to so-called “vampire” electricity losses through electronic devices, which are typically small power drains where electricity can “leak” from the USB port. Although relatively small, the sheer number of USB devices in existence and in use means that the small amount of electricity drain through a USB port may be multiplied many times over, resulting in a large amount of lost electricity. Indeed, the sum of electricity leakage from all such USB ports becomes significant over the whole planet.
In addition, USB ports are meant to be utilized repeatedly, and to remain snug when a male USB plug is inserted into a female USB receptacle. However, after many, many uses of the USB plug, and repeated insertions of the male USB plug into the female USB receptacle, the connection may become loose, and lack resiliency to ensure that the male USB plug remains within the female USB receptacle.
A need, therefore, exists for a USB port whereby the power supplied therethrough is completely inactivated. Specifically, a need exists for an actuator apparatus for powering a USB port and methods of making and using the same.
In addition, a need exists for a USB port that prevents leakage of power when not in use. Moreover, a need exists for various actuators or switches that allow power through a USB port only when a male USB plug is inserted into a female USB receptacle and prevents electricity flow when a male USB plug is not present within the female USB receptacle.
Further, a need exists for a USB port having an actuator for providing power when a male USB plug is present that is sturdy and robust, and does not fail after repeated uses. Still further, a need exists for an actuator apparatus that further provides additional resistance to USB unplugging when in use.